Effective sharing of ideas during a presentation allows participants to provide feedback to a presenter, encourages participants to express new ideas, and motivates participants to discuss presentation topics and questions. One of the ways to increase audience engagement is to annotate a presentation while a presenter explains the key concepts of the presentation. Annotating a presentation may include highlighting the key concepts and topics, sketching explanations on slide margins, and utilizing dynamic effects during the presentation. While dynamic effects such as transitions in Microsoft PowerPoint slides are well known, these effects are frequently preset and cannot be easily implemented for presenting mixed media content.